parnuwikiaorg_et-20200214-history
Pärnu Nüüdismuusika Päevad/Pärnu Nüüdismuusika Päevade 2018 KOMPOSITSIOONIMUDELID 1 planeerimisleht
Täna on . Siin toimub Pärnu Nüüdismuusika Päevade 2018 KOMPOSITSIOONIMUDELID 1. Kompositsioon kui kogemus planeerimine. Eesti Arnold Schönbergi Ühing Pärnu Nüüdismuusika Päevad 2018. KOMPOSITSIOONIMUDELID 1. Kompositsioon kui kogemus. 6.-14.1.2018 Eesti Arnold Schönbergi Ühingu Pärnu Nüüdismuusika Päevade 2018 teemaks on KOMPOSITSIOONIMUDELID 1. Kompositsioon kui kogemus. Kavas on sümpoosion, kontserdid, töötoad, näitused, etendused, teoste ühiskuulamised ja -vaatamised. Toimub valdkondadevaheline muusikalise kompositsiooni töötuba. Koostöös Tallinna Ülikooli digiõppevaramu projektiga toimub Muusika kompositsiooniõpetuse õppevahendi tutvustamine üldhariduskoolide õpetajatele. Nüüdismuusika oskuskeele projekti raames jätkatakse Vikipeediapõhise nüüdismuusika oskuskeele käsiraamatu koostamist. Mõiste "Kompositsiooniõpetus" Vikipeedias. Planeerimisprotsess * P 15.1.2017 kell 11-13. Pärnu hotell Victoria. PNP 2017 arutelu - PNP 2018 planeerimiskoosolek. audiosalvestis * E 21.8.2017 kell 11-13. SKYPE. PNP 2018 planeerimiskoosolek. audiosalvestis * P 19.11.2017 kell 19. SKYPE. PNP 2018 planeerimiskoosolek. audiosalvestis * PNP 2018 järeldiskussioon Sümpoosion | Symposium Pärnu Nüüdismuusika Päevade 2018 sümpoosioni keskseks teemaks on kompositsioon kui kogemus. Kontseptsioon Muusikaanalüüsi põhifookus on tavaliselt teosel kui komponeerimise kindlapiirilisel väljundil. Teos on analüüsija jaoks eelkõige valmis ja seetõttu ajatu objekt. Kui ka analüütiline positsioon vaadeldava teose suhtes teiseneb, eeldatakse ikkagi, et teos ise jääb põhimõtteliselt samaks. Muusikaanalüüsi võib mõista ka kui teose tekkele järgnevat ehk objektijärgset vaatlust. Kuigi muusikaanalüüs võib anda teose kohta väärtuslikku informatsiooni, jääb see mingis mõttes ikkagi poolikuks, sest kipub ignoreerima aspekte, mis teosele selle lõpliku kuju andsid. Muusikaanalüüsi lünki on proovinud täita kompositsiooniteooriad, mis erinevalt analüüsiteooriatest mitte niivõrd ei kirjelda teost, kuivõrd teatavat parameetrilist konfiguratsiooni, mis teose kui sellise tekkimise üldse võimalikuks teeb. Kompositsiooniteooriate eesmärgiks on sageli ka teose loomeprotsessi modelleerimine. Osalejate nimekiri ja huvid | The list of participants and interests Seisuga | update . #Andrus Kallastu: Muusikalise objekti parameetrilise mudeli testimine ja rakendamine #Kerri Kotta: #Gerhard Lock: Mudelite eesmärgiks on väljendada süstemaatilist mõtlemist ja mõistmist teaduses ja kunstides (pedagoogikas ning igapäevaelus) ja need kuuluvad põhiliste tööriistade hulka andmete ja kogemuste interpreteerimiseks enda, uurimisobjekti ja sotsiaalse konteksti (enda ja uurimisobjekti) ning keskkonna suhtes. Mudelid esindavad midagi (mida saab jälgida) meie maailmas või teoreetilist/mentaalset konstruktsiooni, kuid seda peab testima selle representeeritud nähtuse paikapidavuse ja toimivuse osas eesmärgiga seda rakendada laiemalt ja korduvalt laiemas kontekstis. | Models are a way of expressing systematic thinking and understanding in sciences and the arts (in pedagogy and in everyday life) and they are among the basic tools one uses to interpret data and experiences, and relate them to oneself, the research object, the social context (of oneself and the research object) and the environment (lifeworld, Lebenswelt). A model represents something (observable) in the world or a theoretical/mental construction, but it must be tested against the phenomena (it represents) in the world or tested to prove the theoretical/mental construction's consistency and its (repeatable) applicability in more general context. #Hans-Gunter Lock #Monika Mattiesen #Leonora Palu #Indrek Palu #Giovanni Albini: Ettepanek on kutsuda sümpoosionile helilooja Giovanni Albini't, kes on palju tegelenud muusika-matemaatika valdkonnaga. Peamiselt on ta uurinud Neo-Riemann'i teooriat matemaatilisel alusel. Albini just astus EMTA doktorantuuri. http://www.giovannialbini.it/Proposal for a Lecture/Workshop: (maybe around 2 hours): "Graph Theory: a Tool for Composers”. Introduction to the theoretical framework of the discipline, how it works and why it could be used as an interesting mathematical tool in composition. Also some historica examples will be given. #Roomet Jakapi: Filosoofiliste tekstide interpreteerimise mudelid. Improviseerimise ja komponeerimise vahekord. #Jaan Malin: Mäng assotsiatsioonidega nii ühe meediumi siseselt kui ka erinevate meediumide vahel. #Ilkka Kosunen: Symbiotic Composing (man-machine symbiosis for learning a compositional model using biofeedback and machine learning) Ajakava | Program Seisuga | update . Laupäev | Saturday 6.1.2018 - Neljapäev | Thursday 11.1.2018 Valdkondadevaheline muusikalise kompositsiooni töötuba 2018. Reede | Friday 12.1.2018 Sümpoosion | Symposium. Pärnu Keskraamatukogu | Pärnu Central Library (Akadeemia 3, Pärnu). Kompositsioon kui kogemus. 10.00-13.00 seminar | seminar. Muusika kompositsiooniõpetuse õppevahend gümnaasiumile 15.00-18.00 töötuba | workshop. Valdkondadevaheline muusikalise kompositsiooni töötuba 2018. Publiku instrueerimine 19.00 klubi | club. Kultuuriklubi Tempel | Culture Club Tempel (Akadeemia 7, Pärnu). PNP 2018 klubi :+ arutelu | discussion Laupäev | Saturday 13.1.2018 Sümpoosion | Symposium. Pärnu Keskraamatukogu | Pärnu Central Library (Akadeemia 3, Pärnu). Kompositsioon kui kogemus. 10.00-13.00 sessioon | session 1. Peaettekanded | Keynote-Lectures :10.00 Kerri Kotta. Muusika analüüsimudelid :11.00 Ilkka Kosunen. Symbiotic Composing (man-machine symbiosis for learning a compositional model using biofeedback and machine learning) :12.00 Giovanni Albini. Graph Theory: a Tool for Composers. Introduction to the theoretical framework of the discipline, how it works and why it could be used as an interesting mathematical tool in composition. Also some historica examples will be given. 13.00 lõuna | lunch 15.00-18.00 sessioon | session 2. Ettekanded ja arutelu | Papers and discussion :15.00 Gerhard Lock: Mudeldamise printsiibid teaduses ja muusikas :15.30 Andrus Kallastu. Muusikalise objekti parameetriline mudel :16.00 Roomet Jakapi. Ammuelanud filosoofi vaadete rekonstrueerimise mudelid 16.30-18.00 arutelu | discussion 18.15 buss | bus. Pärnu - Massiaru väljub Pärnu Keskraamatukogu parklast ja naaseb pärast performance'i Pärnusse. Bussile registreerimiseks palun saata meil aadressil schoenberg@schoenberg.ee. PNP 2018 bussile registreerimine 19.00 performance. Loomeresidents MASSIA (endine Massiaru kool) :+ arutelu | discussion Pühapäev | Sunday 14.1.2018 11.00 arutelu | discussion. Hotell Victoria (Kuninga 25, Pärnu) Praktiline info Majutus / Accommodation Majutus Pärnus | Accommodation in Pärnu Korraldajate poolt makstud majutus PNP 2018 majutus Pärnus | Accommodation in Pärnu Osalejate omafinatseeritud majutus Soodsa majutusvõimaluse leidmiseks Pärnus soovitame kasutada lehte http://www.visitparnu.com/et/puhkajale/majutus-2?c_1=1&sortgroup=2&limit=50 Dokumentatsioon * PNP 2018 sümpoosion. AUDIODOKUMENTATSIOON Kategooria:Projekt